Home
by Eryn Lynn
Summary: What happens when two individuals worlds come crashing down on them when they come 'home' I do not own any of the L&O SVU characters. it's slow moving until around chapter 5.
1. Chapter 1

She was sitting there shocked at what he was telling her. She couldn't grasp what he was saying to her. He left. He said that he was never coming back. He said this is what he needed to do. He needed to get away from everything he knew forever. Yet, this man standing in front of her was telling her that he was coming back in less than a week.

"Liv? Olivia? Do you know what I'm saying?" Cragen asked her.

"I'm sorry Captain. Yes, I understand what your saying. Your saying that Elliot is coming to fuck us all up again. Probably just to leave again. He sounds like I was a couple years ago." Olivia stated looking up from the floor. "Is that all that you needed?"

Cragen nodded as Olivia stood up and walked over to the door. He felt sad for her in a way. He knew what turmoil she was in when he told her the news. He figured it would be better to hear it from him than for Elliot to walk into the squad room and surprise her.

"Cap'n. Thanks for telling me about this. Please don't say anything to him. When you mention it to everyone else unless you already did. Don't say anything. I'm happy right now and I don't need anymore stress as you already know." Olivia glanced at him and walked out of the office.

**3 days later**

"Okay guys we have some issues that need to be resolved by the end of the day. Collins I need you to go and finish off the interviews with the last two witnesses. Fin and Munch your going to the 2-7 for the old reports on the perp. Benson your going to go see Dr. Warner and then finish the paperwork." Cragen said as he walked to the middle of the bull pen.

Everyone started leaving to do what their Captain had told them. Munch was already out the door. Fin was grabbing his jacket. Collins had already left. Olivia was standing by her desk grabbing her cellphone and gun when she suddenly felt ill.

"I don't feel so goo..." Olivia said aloud and then crashed to the floor.

Fin and Cragen both looked over to where Olivia was laying on the floor. They both rushed over to her. Cragen started to check her pulse as Fin was yelling for someone to call a bus.

"Tell them she's bleeding" Cragen yelled as he was trying to wake her up.

**45 minutes later**

"We're going to take her to Mercy West." an EMT said as they started wheeling the gurney out of the squad room.

"I'm riding with her. Fin call Casey and let her know what's going on. Oh and call Collins he needs to know. And call. Just call everyone that you think of." Cragen said as he was following the gurney out.

"Captain what the hell happened."

Cragen looked for the voice knowing who it belonged to. He saw Elliot rushing up to him.

"Elliot I can't talk now. She's going to Mercy West. We'll meet you there." Cragen threw over his shoulder and he got in the elevator with the EMT s and Olivia.

"Come on Elliot. I'll drive." Fin said jogging out of the squad room toward the elevator.

**6 hours later**

"I want to know what happened." Elliot said as he slumped in another seat after pacing again.

"Elliot we told you a million times. We don't know. All she said was that she didn't feel good and then she was on the ground." Fin stated.

Everyone was in the surgical waiting room. For those that had been around Olivia since Elliot left knew it wasn't a good thing.

"Casey, how did she feel last night?" Cragen asked.

"I didn't see her except when she woke me up after taking the baby home. She did throw up this morning though." Casey replied.

"What did her and the baby do?" Fin asked.

"Um, I think it was a birthday party. You'd have to ask Liv, she has that child's schedule memorized like the back of her hand." Casey stated.

They all looked up as a doctor walked into the waiting room. The doctor looked around the room and saw one face that she didn't recognize.

"Wow the gang is all here. I haven't seen some of you lately. Which I wish I wasn't seeing you tonight. Anyway, as you all know of Olivia's wishes while she's under my care. I can tell you she's okay now. She's in recovery and will be moved to her room for the night within the next half hour. Don. Casey. I do need to speak with one of you." Dr. Garri said.

"I'll go. I know Liv is going to want to see you when she gets to her room." Cragen stated. He got up from his seat and started following Dr. Garri down the hall.

**45 minutes later**

Don had come back and was talking quietly to Casey in the corner. Munch and Fin were falling asleep in chairs. Elliot was pacing again Collins was on the phone with someone talking quietly.

"Is there an Alex out here waiting for Olivia?" a nurse asked walking into the room. Everyone looked at each other and tried to figure out what to say.

"No. Alex won't be here. She passed away a few years ago." Cragen stated.

"I'm sorry. Um what about Casey and Elliot?" the nurse asked. Casey stood up and Elliot stopped pacing.

"That's us." Casey said walking over to the nurse.

The nurse nodded and told them to follow her.

"Elliot, before we go in there. I just want to say that Liv isn't the same person you left here three and a half months ago." Casey said quietly outside the room. Elliot nodded and Casey knocked on the door.

"Come in. I'm decent for once today." Olivia called out.

"Olivia, thank god your okay." Casey said rushing over to the side of the bed. She placed a kiss on her cheek and sat down in the chair.

"I think I should have went to the doctor this morning. Maybe I would have been better than I am now." Olivia stated softly not noticing Elliot standing in the doorway.

"Shh. Liv don't say that. You couldn't have known. We'll talk about it later on. Elliot is here." Casey said softly looking over at Elliot.

"Hey Liv. How are you feeling?" Elliot asked as he went to the other side of the bed.

"I've been better. You look good El." Olivia stated looking down the bed. "Casey, could you get these damn sock things off."

"No, you need to keep them on. I will however get you another blanket since you look like your cold." Casey replied going over to the other bed and taking the blankets off of it.

Olivia looked over and Elliot and sighed heavily. She didn't know what to think. She thought things would work out like she planned when Don told her that he was coming back. Granted, she had some issues that would have to be worked through first.

"Everyone is out there waiting to see you." Casey said. Olivia nodded as they all heard Casey's cell go off. Casey stood up and answered the phone.

"_**Hello?" "Hey Maureen." "No, Liv had an accident and we're at the hospital." "Oh shit. Everyone forgot about that. Why don't you come down here. That way I could go back to the apartment and get her."**_

Casey ended the call about 2 minutes later with Olivia putting her head in her hands and Elliot looking at Casey shocked.

"Liv, that was Maureen. She said that you asked her to come over tonight for dinner?" Casey stated.

"Yeah, I did. Shit, I forgot that he's going to be gone for the week. He's going to kill me." Olivia muttered.

"Livia, I think he'll understand. However, when Maureen gets here I'm going to head back to the apartment so that he doesn't get to concerned." Casey said calmly.

"Elliot where are you staying?" Olivia asked finally looking up from her hands.

"I actually didn't get that far in thinking. I was going to ask if I could stay on someone's couch until I find an apartment." Elliot replied.

"You could stay at our apartment. Maybe when Maureen gets here she could go back to the apartment and she could take you with her. That way you could get settled and everything." Olivia stated.

"Liv, are you sure that's a good idea?" Casey said.

"Yeah it's fine. He could use your room and you could bunk with me. Or he could use my room and I could bunk with whoever. Which reminds me send everyone else in so that they could see for themselves that I'm okay."Olivia stated.

**30 minutes later**

"Liv, oh my god. Your okay. We're so happy." someone yelled as two people ran into the room.

"Maureen. Katie. I'm glad to see you two. Katie what are you doing here?" Olivia asked shocked as both girls gave her kisses on the cheek.

"Well, when I told Katie last night that we were having a slumber party with the little one she wanted to come. Also Lizzie is going to come over to and she's bringing Eli." Maureen stated.

"Girls, that sounds great. Don't you think it's going to be a little crowded at home though?" Casey asked.

"Wow, it's like a family reunion." Elliot stated as he walked back into the room.

"Daddy. What are you doing here? When did you get back?" Maureen said not moving from the bed.

"Gee thanks for the welcome home. I was at the house when Olivia was rushed out. I got back earlier today." Elliot said going over to kiss his girls on the cheek and give them a hug.

"Since Elliot is back. Maureen you could take your dad back to the apartment. He's going to be staying there until he finds an apartment." Olivia said.

"Are you kidding me? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Katie stated.

"I said the same thing. Anyway, I just got a text. You need to be at the apartment in forty-five minutes." Casey stated. The girls nodded and headed out the door pulling Elliot with them.

"Girls, he's not good today. I don't know if he has anyone with him. If he goes up by himself make sure one of you takes him down. Explain to him I'll call him later tonight and that I love him. Oh and make sure you call me tonight as well." Olivia smiled sadly.

"We always do Liv." Maureen and Katie both said at the same time.

**On the way to Olivia's apartment**

"Do we need to pick up food or anything?" Elliot asked finally.

"Nope, Liv's kitchen is fully stocked. Besides we're ordering out anyway. I'm guessing we'll be getting Thai." Maureen stated.

"She has a stocked kitchen? You girls don't like Thai food." Elliot grumbled.

"Actually, it's very good. We've been having it a lot." Maureen said as she pulled into a parking garage.

"Okay, let's go Dad. We only have about 3 minutes to get upstairs and clean whatever Liv left for us." Katie said jumping out of the car and going through a door with Maureen following close behind her.

Elliot followed slowly behind looking at where they were. This is definitely out of Olivia's price range. How was she affording this. He watched as the girls stopped at a desk in the front hall.

"Hey Mike. Liv won't be coming in tonight. However, that man standing back there is able to come and go as he pleases. Also, the usual people are coming over. However, if he gets out of the car without assistance, make sure you have someone come up with him. Olivia's orders." Maureen said handing Mike ten dollars.

"No problem Ms. Stabler. You ladies have a wonderful night tonight." Mike said smiling. Maureen nodded at him and started walking toward the elevator.

Maureen opened the door and let Kathleen and Elliot into the apartment first. Elliot was looking around the living room. Maureen and Kathleen were just looking at each other.

"Dad, I'll show you were to put your stuff. You could have Liv's room for tonight. The girls and I will stay in Casey's room." Maureen softly said guiding her father down the hall to the last room.

"Thanks Maur." Elliot stated as he put his stuff on the floor looking around the room.

"Kathleen is running to pick up some soda and I hafta use the bathroom." Maureen stated walking back down the hall to the bathroom.

While Maureen was in the bathroom the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it. It's probably Lizzie." Elliot yelled as he went to the door and opened it. "Hey Li...Trevor."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad, Lizzie would use her key." Maureen stated coming down the hall.

"Mo-Mo." a little girl yelled running past Elliot.

"Hey Peanut. Trevor, I thought you're always early." Maureen chuckled as she swept the little girl into her arms coming over to the door.

"Yeah well, we had a few setbacks. Could I come in for a few minutes?" Trevor laughed.

"Yeah I'm sorry. Daddy get out of the way I need to help him. Trevor, Olivia moved the living room around since you were last here. Twenty steps to the front and Twenty to the left from when you hit the carpet. Then you should be in front of the middle seat of the couch. Maureen said opening the door more and helping him get to the carpeted area.

"Thanks Maureen. Your a big help." Trevor stated softly.

"Hey Peanut why don't you go put your stuff in your room then we'll order food." Maureen said. The little girl nodded and ran off. "Trevor, do you need anything?"

"Actually, I ran out of medicine at the house. Ruth wanted to stop at the pharmacy but I told her I have a supply here. Could you get me 4 yellow and 5 purple." Trevor asked.

"Yeah no problem. Do you have a key for the drawer?" Maureen asked.

"No, the key is on top of the vanity in Liv's bathroom." Trevor stated. He heard footsteps running into the living room.

"Mo-Mo where's Momma Liv?" the little girl asked as she climbed up on to Trevor's lap.

"Well, she didn't feel good so she went to the doctor's. The doctor told her to stay there until tomorrow." Maureen said gently.

"Is everything okay with her? Is it okay that Lily is going to stay here? I could take her with me." Trevor said.

"She's okay or at least she will be okay. Lily is welcome to stay here. Katie, Lizzie, and Eli are going to be coming by as well as my dad is staying here until he finds a place. Also Liv wanted me to tell you she's sorry that she's not here, she'll call you later tonight as well as she wanted me to tell you that she loves you." Maureen stated sitting next to Trevor on the couch.

"Daddy are you going to marry Momma Liv?" Lily asked looking up at her father.

"No Lily. Livia and I are not going to get married. We talked about this remember. Liv and I are good friends. Yes we love each other and yes we love you but we're not going to get married." Trevor smiled hugging his daughter to him.

"I want to be a family." Lily pouted.

"Peanut. Just because Daddy and Liv aren't married doesn't mean we're not a family. We have a big family. We have you, Daddy, Liv, Katie, Dickie, Lizzie, Eli, and myself. We also have Captain, Uncle Munch, Uncle Mack, Uncle Fin, Aunt Kathy, Aunt Casey. We'll always be family." Maureen said gently.

"What the heck is going on?" Elliot mumbled from where he was still standing at the door.

"Oh Daddy, I forgot about you. Lily this is my Daddy Elliot. Dad this is Lily Trevor's four year old daughter and of course you know Trevor." Maureen said introducing them.

"Momma has a lot of pictures of you. You made her cry a lot." Lily said matter of factly.

"Stabler, I didn't realize you were back already. I didn't think you'd be back for another couple of days." Trevor

"Yeah my plans changed." Elliot stated thinking about what the little girl said. He watched as Maureen left the room and came back a little while later with a black pouch and handed it to Trevor.

"Thanks Maur. I gotta get going or Ruth is going to be coming to look for me." Trevor stated getting up from the couch.

"Do you want me to go down with you?" Maureen asked.

"No, Billy is waiting at the elevator for me. Lily come here and say goodbye." Trevor said.

"Bye Daddy. Love you much so. Get the bad guys." Lily said going over to him and hugging his leg.

"I love you much so too Lily Ann. I'll see what I could do. You be good for Momma Liv and everyone else. I'll call you to say good morning." Trevor said and gave a hug and a kiss to Lily. Maureen came went over and gave him a hug and then helped him to the door.

After Maureen made sure that Billy was at the elevator waiting for Trevor she shut the door. She turned around to see Lily and her father staring at her.

"Peanut what kind of food do you want?" Maureen asked.

"Can we have Mexico?" Lily asked.

"Sure. Why don't you go and get some games that we could play when everyone else gets here?" Maureen suggested.

"Could we maybe call Momma Liv. Cause if she's at the doctor she'll go to bed early and we need to say prayers." Lily asked.

"Sure. Let's call her." Maureen said going to pick up the phone. "First I'm calling in for the food. Then we'll call Liv." Maureen was on the phone for a while ordering everything. "Daddy do you think you could go and pick it up in about 45 minutes?"

"Yeah, how much?" elliot asked.

"Um, here's Liv's card. They'll let you use it. They know us really well there. Okay time to call Livia." Maureen said picking up the phone and dialing the hospital. She was bouncing around from department to department finally she got Liv's room.

"Hello?" a tired voice said.

"Hey Liv. I'm going to put you on speaker phone. Peanut here wanted to do prayers and make sure your alright." Maureen said pressing the speaker button.

"Momma Liv, are you okay?" Lily asked climbing up a stool by the bar.

"Hey my sweet angel. I'm okay. I'll be home tomorrow." Liv said as she perked up a bit. "How was Daddy today angel?"

"He went to work today. Miss Ruth went with him. He didn't stay long." Lily replied.

"Are you having fun with Maureen?" Liv asked.

"Yes I am. Katie, Lizzie, and Eli will be here soon. We're having Mexico food. Mr. Elliot hasn't talked to me much." Lily cried out.

"Well, he'll loosen up when the rest of the kids get there. Which reminds me. Dickie called wanting to know where everyone was. He's mad none of his sisters told him that they were having a party, so he's on his way." Liv said.

"How did he know you were at the doctor's?" Maureen said looking at Lily.

"He didn't he called Casey's cell when he couldn't get mine. I think it's still at the house. By the way how much food did you order?" Liv said.

"I ordered triple what we usually get. I figured Dickie would find his way here eventually." Maureen replied.

"Okay. The guys are stopping by the house and one of them is going to stay tonight. Hey angel how bout we do our prayers. The doctor is telling me I have to go to sleep in a couple minutes." Liv asked.

"Okay momma. Your coming home tomarra?" Lily asked.

"yeah baby. I'll be home tomorrow by the time you wake up from your afternoon nap. Now let's start." Olivia said.

"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the lord my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray the lord my soul to take. God bless me, daddy, momma Liv, momma angel, aunt Casey, uncle captain, uncle crunch, mo-mo, Katie, Lizzie, Dickie, Eli, Uncle Ode, Uncle Mack, Aunt Kathy, Mo-Mo's daddy, and alex" Lily and Liv recited.

"Very good angel." Liv said. "I gotta go angel. I'll see you tomorrow and you could call Aunt Casey's cell phone in the morning if you want. Sweet dreams. Love you my angel"

"Love you momma." Lily said.

"Night Liv. Sleep well." Maureen said as they hung up.

Maureen grabbed plates, silverware, napkins, and glasses from the cupboards and put them out on the

counter. Kathleen had come in with the soda while Elliot had left to pick up the food.

"This is really weird Maur." Kathleen stated after she made sure that Lily wasn't in the room.

"I know what you mean. Do you think she told him?" Maureen asked.

"I doubt it. I mean before today she hadn't talked to him since he left everyone." Kathleen replied.


	3. Chapter 3

"He's going to freak out when he finds out though." Maureen said.

"Whatever, it's his damn fault anyway. He shouldn't have left. He's an idiot for doing that." Kathleen hissed.

The doorbell rang and the two could hear little feet running for the door.

"Ask who it is Lily before you answer." Maureen called out.

"Who's there please?" Lily asked loudly from the door. They heard a muffled answer from the kitchen and Lily opening the door.

"Uncle Mack!" Lily screeched. "Uncle Captain, Uncle Ode, Uncle Crunch we're getting mexico food. Mr. Elliot went to pick it up."

The group of them walked in saying their hellos to Lily using their own pet names for her. Maureen and Kathleen walked out of the kitchen to see everyone getting comfortable in the living room.

"Hey guys, I hope your hungry we got a lot of food." Kathleen stated. All the guys nodded.

The door bell rang again and Maureen went over to the door and looked out through the peephole. She opened the door and let Lizzie, Eli, and Dickie in the apartment.

"Dickie!" Lily yelled running over to him while he swept her up in his arms.

"Hey Princess." Dickie said hugging her to him and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Are you being good for Mo and Katie?"

"Of course I am. Dickie I'm hungry." Lily complained.

"Don't you know how to feed her guys." Dickie asked looking at Maureen and Katie. As he was asking the door opened and in stepped Elliot with food.

"Food's here. What did you do Maur, order everything?" Elliot asked.

"Daddy?" Lizzie asked from across the room trying to get Eli out of his jacket.

"Hey baby." Elliot replied. The girls came over and took the food from Elliot and went into the kitchen.

A few seconds later Lizzie and Dickie came running into the kitchen.

"What's Dad doing here? Does Liv know he's here?" Lizzie and Dickie both asked at the same time.

"He came back. Yes, Liv knows he's here. She's the one that recommended that he stay here." Kathleen said as she set out the containers.

"This is going to kill her if he doesn't stay. She was finally getting used to him not being here. In reality we all were getting used to the idea of him not being around." Dickie replied.

Guys I really don't think we should be talking about this right now. Also, we're not saying anything to Dad about Liv. Let Liv talk to him when she's ready." Maureen said as she went into the living room to tell everyone to get their food.

Maureen and Kathleen got a plate for Lily and Eli and sat them at the table. Eli in his highchair and Lily in her own seat.

"Mo-Mo can we watch a movie when we're done?" Lily asked.

"Yeah mooie" Eli shouted.

"We have baths after you two eat and then we'll see how much time we have until bed." Maureen replied.

**At the hospital**

"Liv, do you want to talk about it?" Casey asked.

"What's there to talk about. I didn't feel good last night when I took Lily out. I felt like something was wrong this morning but I didn't come here I went to work instead. Elliot is back and staying at the apartment. Lily is talking about how Elliot isn't talking much to her. So since one person isn't talking to her she's going to shut herself up. I feel like a complete screw up. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle everything. Why did I ever agree to what Trevor asked." Olivia finally blurted out.

"Liv you couldn't know that this was going to happen. Lily will be fine when you get home tomorrow. You'll have your cuddle and talk time on the couch. You agreed because it's something you wanted and you were helping out a friend. Trevor loves you Liv and you love him. However, I do believe that you love his daughter more." Casey replied. As she was finishing her cell started going off.

"It's for you Liv. I'm going to go get something to eat so take your time." Casey said handing her the cell and leaving the room quietly.

"Hello?" Liv answered.

"Hey Livia. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Hey. I've been better. But lets not talk about me. How are you doing?" Liv asked.

"We're just getting settled now. I have the information portion tomorrow morning and then the rest of the week is everything that we've discussed." Trevor replied. "Now seriously, how are you doing?"

"Like I said. I've been better. Maybe this is the way it should have been. Maybe it's just supposed to be me forever." Liv replied.

"I don't believe that for one minute. Livie, if you want me to make other arrangements for Lily I could." Trevor stated.

"Don't you dare Trevor. I love that little girl. Please don't take her away too. Please Trevor. I'll be okay." Olivia cried.

"Olivia, I didn't mean to take her away. Just until you feel better." Trevor stated now feeling guilty.

"She makes me feel better. How is your sight doing?" Olivia asked.

"It's gone completely now." he replied softly. "I'm going to let you go Livia. You need your sleep. I love you."

"I love you too Trevor. I'll call you when I get home tomorrow." Olivia replied and hung up.

**At Olivia's Apartment**

It was nine thirty and Lily and Eli were sleeping finally. They had watched Lilo and Stitch after getting their baths. Now it was just the adults sitting around the living room talking.

"Man I knew we shouldn't picked up booze. I need a beer." Mack said.

"Mack, you know how Liv feels with alcohol in the house right now." Kathleen said.

"Yeah well if we buy a case. It'll be gone by the time she gets home tomorrow if everyone has one that's legal to drink." Mack said.

"I can't" Maureen, Kathleen, and Cragen said at the same time.

"Well, that still leaves Fin, Munch, myself, and him." Mack said.

"Him? Him has a name. It's Elliot." Elliot stated finally joining the conversation.


End file.
